


I Have A Plan

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: The World We're Gonna Make [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lo feels guilty and so does Pat, Orphans AU, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Prompt Fic, They're just babies, and Roman is just sad and angry, family lamp, platonic lmp, these boys need protection like honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: Logan always had a plan.It just may not have always been a good plan....Based on the prompt:“Yeah I have a plan”“Is it a good one?”“I have a plan”Set in my The World We're Gonna Make Verse





	I Have A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before A Million Dreams (Reprise)   
> Logan and Patton are 12, Roman is 7, Virgil is 8 
> 
> For more info on the verse, I'll link an info post in the end notes

The thing was, Logan always had a plan. 

That was his thing. No matter how ridiculous the situation might be, Logan would have thought of it and made a plan to deal with it accordingly. 

The last time he had failed to predict a situation, failed to have a plan ready and waiting to be executed, that was when they had lost Virgil. Because Logan had failed to account for the fact that Virgil had only been placed in the group house with them as a temporary measure until his parents got out of rehab and they could be reunited. Worse, he managed to fail to account for the fact that Virgil was seemingly terrified of his parents and would likely do anything to keep from going with them. By the time Logan realized these things it was too late to come up with a plan, and they had lost part of their family. 

Logan still couldn’t get the image of Virgil the last time they saw him out of his mind, looking so much like the first time he had arrived, curled in on himself and shaking in fear, his head down and his eyes full of tears and void of all the hope they had worked so hard to give him. Virgil had looked broken, defeated, and more terrified than Logan had ever seen him. It broke Logan’s heart, and he knew it broke Patton and Roman’s hearts too, and none of them had been the same since that day. 

Patton hardly smiled anymore except to try and cheer up Roman, his puns lacked their usual joy and even his drawings that had once been his means of escape had become depressing. Roman, usually so full of life and energy you couldn’t get him to hold still, hardly ever left Patton’s or Logan’s side out of a new fear he might lose. His usually exuberant and loud personality seemed to have faded away, leaving behind a subdued quiet that seemed out of place. Even the things that once excited him couldn’t elicit more than a weak smile. 

As for Logan... it probably didn’t seem like much had changed in him from the outside, but Patton and Roman knew better. Because looking from the outside you wouldn’t know that the bags under his eyes were because he refused to sleep from fear that he might lose another part of his family, wouldn’t know that he spent hours on end coming up with every scenario he could think where there might be danger and creating a plan to address it because he didn’t want to be in another situation where he didn’t have one. Logan had always been one of the more reserved children at the group home, but now not even Patton could get more than two words out of him unless someone needed comfort after a nightmare. 

When they lost Virgil he had taken along with him a piece of each of the boys. It had hurt more than anything else, but Logan had sworn it was going to be the worst thing they ever had to deal with, and he made his plans to make sure none of them ever had to face that heartbreak again. 

He was sure he had accounted for every scenario. But two weeks after Virgil was taken, Logan realized that he was wrong. 

Because in all of his research and all of his planning, he had never thought to plan for the fact that there would ever be a way for them to get Virgil back. Had never once stopped to consider the circumstances under which the boy would be returned to their group home. Never once entertained the fact that they would come terrifyingly close to losing Virgil for a second time before they ever got him back, this time for good. 

He should have seen it coming from a mile a while, should have put together the pieces of the puzzle on his own and figured it out long before, he should have been able to stop this from happening, if only he had looked closer, if only he had thought harder. 

If only he hadn’t been stupid enough to believe the lie the matrons told him that there was nothing going on in Virgil’s home life. That he would be safe at home with his parents now that their problems with drugs had been fixed, because that was the only thing that had ever been wrong in the Antley household. 

Logan had wanted so badly for that to be the truth he had bothered to look into it any further and now Virgil had paid the price of ignorance. Logan knew something was off and he ignored it, pushed it out of his thoughts and out of his plans and now... 

Now Virgil was in the hospital after spending three days locked in a basement, bruised and with several broken bones from where he was pushed down the stairs and then beaten by his parents, and sure he was stable for now but he was still in critical condition and they didn’t know when he would wake up (If he would wake, Logan added in his head), and no one had even bothered to tell the boys what had happened until Logan saw something on the news and the three boys had rushed the matrons demanding answers. 

Worse still though was the fact that the matrons insisted that the boys couldn’t visit the hospital, they were too young to go alone and there was no one free to take them, and besides Virgil was even awake and he was in critical condition and they weren’t mature enough to handle seeing him like that. 

“It would just upset you” they insisted, shooing the boys into the dining room for dinner. “You can see him when he returns to the home.”

“But what if he doesn’t return?” Roman had asked after they had retreated to their room for the night, his voice soft like he was scared to even put the thought into the universe, but was too worried to hold it in. Patton sniffled quietly at the question, pulling Roman closer to him as the younger boy started to cry, soothing him “He will return to us. I know it.” 

“But what if he doesn’t?” Roman repeated, louder this time, and his voice shook slightly at the end betraying just how much the idea scared him. “Or what if he thinks we abandoned him and he doesn’t want us anymore? What if he hates us because we’re not there?” 

“Virgil would never hate us. He’s family.” Patton protested, but even he could hear the doubt in his own words. It wasn’t like any of them couldn’t blame Virgil if he did hate them, they had let him in the worst way possible. Before he could stop himself Patton let out a loud sob, and Roman lifted his head alarmed to look at him. “Patton?” 

“We left him, Logan,” Patton whispered, looking over at Logan who was sitting a little distance away from them writing in his notebook, trying to come up with a solution he couldn’t find. As soon as Patton said his name he looked up, guilt filling his eyes, and without a word he set his notebook aside and wrapped both of the others in a hug. “We let him down.” 

“We did.” Logan agreed, closing his eyes as Patton leaned against him, trying to stop his own tears before they could fall. There was no time for crying right now. They needed him to be strong. “We let Virgil down, but we are not going to do it again. I promise.” 

Patton lifted his head suddenly, and when Logan opened his eyes both Patton and Roman were staring at him in shock. Quietly, Roman asked “You have a plan?” 

“I have a plan,” Logan confirmed, letting out a shaky breath and Patton tilted his head just slightly. He knew that look. 

“Is it a good one?” 

Logan stiffened slightly, avoiding Patton’s gaze as he repeated: “I have a plan.” 

Patton narrowed his eyes at Logan’s word. “Is it a legal plan?” 

“I am not completely sure if we are being honest. It depends on what happens,” Logan replied, looking down at Roman when he asked quietly “But it’ll get us to Virgil?” 

“It should.” 

“And what if it doesn’t?” Patton countered, and Logan straightened his shoulders before looking at Patton, saying with the evenest voice he could muster “They could decide that he would be better off in a different home. It is our best chance at getting to him though.” 

Silence fell over the trio for a minute as Patton searched Logan’s face for any sign that he was lying, trying to gauge how much of a chance they had at succeeding. But behind the obvious guilt and worry for Virgil, there was a confidence in Logan’s eyes that told Patton he really did think they could do this. 

Finally, Patton let out a quiet sigh, wiping his eyes before he nodded. “Let’s do it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Verse Info: https://potterhead2468.tumblr.com/post/176887035959/the-world-were-gonna-make


End file.
